Inescapable Fate
by Falcoln
Summary: Warped into bizarre realities, a man's mind is messed with to entertain an evil bunny. Experience a man's nightmare from his own perspective. Content may contain controversial claims and are not intended to offend. I have yet to find a category to focus o


Disclaimer: Totally made up. Dreamworld.

PROLOGUE:

When you're in an accelerating roller coaster of misfortune, what does it take to see past the illusions and not be pulled into self-destruction?

Inescapable fate

Ch 1. The high assassin!

"In this world, fate is predetermined. No matter what you do, you won't escape it"

"What do you mean?" I asked a giant, white furry rabbit (size of a large, obese cat). But before I got any reply, I was warped outside PS 11.

Not knowing what else to do, I headed toward Parc Plaza, where I live in. The hour grew dark. Two men attempted to break into the building. Face covered by masks, I couldn't tell their nationality. However, one of them said "we Jamin!" and promptly smoked a joint in front of me.

With them, a large dark brown dog with mini leopard spots kept attacking me. Suspicious of these behaviors, I decided not to let them in. Moreover, when I asked the bandits to crowbar the Scruffy's jaw from my right leg, they looked at each other perplexed, saying the dog wasn't theirs... and the dog cried... as if its owner abandoned it. Then again, I must have gotten high from the crack the other guy was smoking. Perhaps I should have asked the dog lol

I heard a voice "hymn....boring. Let's try something more dramatic"

"ah! you're the white bunny... where are you? I need to ask you some questions"

No reply... I soon found myself in a classroom. Got warped again?...I attained weapons from a bald, bad guy (like from iron man).... images appearing as flashes, like this had already happened. But this was not the time to be hung up with thought.

Apparently, I was caught in crossfire with a Chinese weapons specialist (also a student) with poison knowledge. We decided to find out who was better with a DUEL!

I gave him first shot because for some reason, I didn't feel like dying. His shot was silent. I wouldn't have realized this had my face not swollen. Wherever the poison hit, that area swelled.

My turn. The setup was painfully slower... but I should have known better... there are reasons why weapons are made this way. But other things bothered me. How did I know how to use it? My hands moved with a mind of its own, turning, twisting, snapping, clicking the parts together.

When I was done, I took aim and fired. My arm snapping from the recoil, I couldn't feel the pain b/c I was shocked by the power! The shell flew so fast that a crater appeared in his head the instant I pulled the trigger... he was still alive but his skull had caved in. He had lost sight in one of his eyes- both were glassy but one was really glassy like a blind mans. His face skin slipped because his skull was crushed. There must have been something more to the weapon b/c he became incredibly light or was it the adrenaline in my veins that made me incredibly strong that I could pick him with one hand like...like paper?

Jian, b/c he looks like Jian, said "Please take me by car to hospital." I knew why... because the train would shake too much and he was in great pain. As I was trying to usher him out of the class, the next class had already begun. I realized a great terror-- the weapon still had a shot left and lay near mischievous students.

The teacher found it rude that we're leaving in the mid lecture( odd... she didn't notice that Jian's head caved in). So I decided to be responsible by taking the weapon away so the class would be safer but unthinkably, I pulled the trigger(I swear by accident). The shell whistled as it flew, bouncing off the walls before landing.... I screamed " EVERYBODY.... RUUUN!!!!"

The class went into a panic. 2 out of maybe 30 people ran out of the class room. Some jumped out the window (I don't know the height but if I were to guess- 3rd floor). A huge explosion ensued shaking the whole school. I had just wiped out an entire class of future leaders.

Gossip spreads just as fast as rumors, only this time it was true. Everybody was talking about how a kid blew up the class. I felt I needed to hide...The guilt of mass-murder plaguing me, I felt the need to get away from the carnage. As I tried, I kept wishing this nightmare to end. I was on the run as a mob was already hunting me. I found a lab, where I took Jian. The other students kept questioning what happened to Jian's face. Jian surprisingly trying to cover for me, said in a pained yet muffled voice "it was an experimental accident." He probably knew I was sincerely sorry for firing the shot and that I was not a cold-blooded killer. However, he wasn't good in chemistry so I had to help out by saying "oh... in addition to peroxy acid, azide and cyanide, I may have used a lil too much gunpowder... damn it" I left Jian in their care and managed to take a lift down to the basement.

I kept trying to get out of my dream, escape the escalating situation, but couldn't.

"In this world, fate is predetermined. No matter what you do, you won't escape it" said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Stop fucking with me! Get me out of here! get me out now!.... please!!!"

No reply.

Memories flashed before me but I couldn't tell if they were real. For a moment I thought to myself: no way this is real? Things didn't add up. A few hours ago, Mike's Kia was missing the hood and most of the seats yet it was drivable like a bumper car - even the bumpers were missing (funny, cops didn't notice this even while driving in a nearby lane).

Then, for some unknown reason, I decided God must be testing me. As I ran through a narrow corridor, I bumped into the principal, who called me in her office. There, the vice principal and enough adults to make up the board of education were having a meeting (there was a cute Chinese girl there)... something about trouble executing a procedure and suddenly silence. Afraid at first by the eyes studying me, my conviction grew strong. And I was compelled to tell the truth, I described every detail of my misfortune... Wait! They were entertained by my imagery and accent, asking for an encore.... Was I reading too deep into this? Ah!... I was past redemption already so whatever was about to happen, I was ready to accept.

When I had told the truth, I was released from the dream and woke up to this reality. My bed... a pool of sweat. Nothing mattered. I closed my eyes, relieved. "Ha! Take that you fuckin bunny... I got out! What have you got to say now?"

No reply.

Fate is an illusion I thought...No way it could be real. Still, there was this nagging feeling-- Did I really escape inevitability or was I warped yet again?

____


End file.
